


Regular Ol' Criminal

by watermelonriddles



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watermelonriddles/pseuds/watermelonriddles
Summary: Beth looks away from [Rio], clearing her throat. “I’m gonna ask him if it’s bad enough for us to lose our house.”“And if it is bad enough?”She shrugs before she downs some of her drink. “Maybe I’ll rob a grocery store.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 15
Kudos: 271





	Regular Ol' Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> **Set during 1x01 — After Beth trashes Dean’s office but before she confronts him.**

Going out with the intention of getting drunk is usually saved for girls night, holidays, and the odd celebration but that was before Beth found out her family is in some serious debt and her husband has been sticking his penis in his 20-something-year-old secretary. All of that absolutely felt like a good enough reason to go and get drunk and that’s exactly why Beth finds herself sitting at some bar, ordering her next glass of bourbon.

It doesn’t take her too long to drink it all and as she’s putting the glass back down on the bar, someone occupies the stool beside her. She takes no real notice of them, just enough to make her lean over to try and order another drink before the newcomer can do it first. She _really_ doesn’t feel like having to wait and so far, her service has been completely uninterrupted considering her section of the bar is pretty empty.

The bartender notices her and gives a slight nod before bringing the bottle over and filling up her glass again. She has enough sense to wait for him to move onto the person beside her before she lifts it to her lips and this time, she merely sips at it. The person beside her — a man, she quickly realises — orders the same thing. She wonders if it’s deliberate or just a coincidence.

“Celebrating something?” he asks when the bartender finally sets his drink down.

“Drowning my sorrows,” she admits before she can stop herself.

“What’d they do?”

She turns to him, her eyes immediately falling to the bird tattoo across his neck and she swallows. “Who?”

_“Them.”_

It takes her a second to realise that he’s motioning to her wedding ring and _right_. “He's done too much and I’m not nearly drunk enough to talk to a complete stranger about it.”

“So, that’s the plan?” He takes a sip of his own drink. “To get so drunk you don’t have to think about it?”

“I’m calling it liquid courage.”

“Ah, so you’re gonna call him out on it.”

He pushes his glass away and turns on his stool to face her completely before he leans on the bar, propping his head up on his hand. His eyes are dark in colour but there's something bright about them too and they’re completely on her. She’s not so sure how it makes her feel. _Warm_ perhaps but that could just be the bourbon making its way through her system or maybe not because it only strengths as he licks his lips and lets his eyes drop down over her.

Beth looks away from him, clearing her throat. “I’m gonna ask him if it’s bad enough for us to lose our house.”

“And if it is bad enough?”

She shrugs before she downs some of her drink. “Maybe I’ll rob a grocery store.”

He chuckles, bringing her eyes back to his. “Now, darling, you’re really gonna lay out all your plans here? What if I was a cop?”

Her eyes go to his tattoo. “You’re not a cop.”

“Could be undercover.”

And she’s absolutely going to blame her next decision on the alcohol because before she can help herself, she’s licking her thumb and then reaching out to rub it against the wing of the bird tattoo. It’s just a swipe but as she pulls her hand back, he grabs her wrist and holds it close to him.

“Definitely real.”

He hums. “Grocery store, huh?”

“Toy guns, take whatever is in the safe.” She shrugs, smiles a little like she’s only playing but _God_ , she has been thinking over Annie’s suggestion a lot since she found those papers. Plus, she knows this guy isn’t a cop and even if he was… It’s just a fantasy, right? She would never _actually_ do it. “Park right out back away from the cameras.”

“Don’t forget to wear a mask so no one can ID you.”

“Already got the colours picked out.”

He laughs as he drops her hand. “That right? Getting real into this, yeah?”

“For all you know…” She takes another sip of her drink and turns on her stool to face him properly. “I could be a regular ol’ criminal.”

“Yeah,” he agrees as he reaches out to take a hold of her hand. She’s so thrown by the action that she barely has time to think before he’s tugging her off the stool. She stumbles forward a little until she’s stood beside his legs, hands on his shoulders for support. “Wouldn’t that be a sight.”

This is… Too close and she’s not Dean but then this guy, he smells _incredible_ and he’s smiling lazily at her and really, the bigger part of her only wants to step in closer to him.

“I’m full of surprises.”

He grins. “I don’t doubt that.”

She doesn’t stop him when he reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. She doesn’t stop him when his arm wraps around her waist to hold her in closer. She doesn’t stop him when he presses his lips to hers and she doesn’t stop herself as she kisses him back.

His lips are just as warm and inviting as the rest him and he tastes as good as he smells. It’s intoxicating, more than the alcohol she’s been consuming and she tries to convince herself that that’s exactly why her hands tighten on his shoulders and she presses into him to deepen the kiss.

It's not at all what her plans were. She's still married and she still wants to get to the end of the mess that Dean created but _this_ , kissing a complete stranger in the middle of a bar that she doesn't normally go to, is just too much. It feels like everything she needs to just get out of her head a little but at least a small part of her still has the common sense to pull back before things go too far.

“I have to go,” she mumbles against his lips.

He makes some noise of agreement but doesn’t move to let her go. “Crimes to commit?”

“Husband to confront.”

"By the time you're done, is there gonna be a difference?”

Beth laughs as she shoves him. “That’s not funny.”

He’s smiling as he presses forward to kiss her again. “And if I want to continue this?”

“If it’s meant to be, it’s meant to be.”

“That is some…” He’s shaking his head at her and she kisses him before he can say anything more about it. When she pulls back, he draws his bottom lip in between his teeth as he looks her over. “Rio.”

She blinks at him. “Huh?”

“My name.”

Her cheeks redden as a blush blooms its way across her skin and _right_ , she hadn’t even asked him that. Hadn’t even thought about it if she’s being honest and to be fair to her, she blames him for it. He really is far too attractive and far too tempting and far too-

She clears her throat. “Beth.”

“Right, right.” He tightens his arm around her momentarily before letting go completely. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Maybe.”

Grabbing her glass from the bar, she finishes the remains of her bourbon before heading to the exit. She prides herself in only looking back at him once and she prides herself even more in the fact that he looks amused. His eyes following her as she makes her away across the room. And yeah, maybe in the back of her mind she is thinking about what excuse she could come up with to drop by here again.

* * *

Beth really wasn’t planning on actually robbing Fine and Frugal but she also didn’t expect things to get so serious. A one and done didn’t seem so bad and it wasn’t. Ignoring the fact they took way more than they were supposed to, it still worked and she had to admit, it was exciting.

At least it was until she came home to find three strangers in her house.

Well.

Two strangers.

“You pulled it off then,” Rio says and he sounds surprisingly cheerful about the whole thing. “You really are a regular ol’ criminal, eh?”

She watches him carefully as he sits perched up on her island counter and she’s aware of the gun that’s sat beside him and the fact the other two men have guns as well and she’s not entirely sure what to make of the whole situation and just-

“I don’t know what you mean."

“You see…” He jumps down and comes over to stand in front of her. “You and your lady friends picked the wrong grocery store.”

“Your grocery store?”

“Nah." He shakes his head. “My money though.”

“I…” Beth watches him carefully. “I guess I should make a call.”

Rio makes a noise of agreement but before she can lean down to grab her bag, he’s stepping into her space. His hand comes up to tuck her hair behind her ear just like he did in the bar. He leans in this time as well but instead of kissing her, his lips go straight to her ear. 

“Guess it was meant to be.”

There’s nothing Beth can do other than exhale slowly as she lets her eyes drift shut for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I have zero excuses other than the fact I'm rewatching Good Girls from the beginning and I'm forever obsessed with Beth and Rio meeting in some different way before they go on to meet again in the same way they do in the show.


End file.
